The present invention relates to improvements to an anti-theft device to facilitate the installation of the device in a motor vehicle and to simplify its assembly.
The anti-theft device disclosed in the published United Kingdom patent specification No. 2061370A, provides for an extremely simple assembly of the bolt and its actuator, i.e. the bolt slide. After they have been assembled, however, the operation of mounting the anti-theft device on the steering column is a relatively complicated one.